The Light's Champion
by LaughingMack
Summary: What do you get when you take the youngest and most powerful Guardian, unlock his Aura, and send him to Remnant? This. This is what you get. I'm pretty sure I was on something while writing this... Guardian Jaune x Harem. Rated M for adult (and potentially messed up) content, my own BS, and altered Lore. You have been warned.


Before we begin... I own nothing except my own copies of Destiny 1 and 2, and RWBY Grimm Eclipse.

WARNING: Expect some Lore-Breaking! Simply because this is MY own Universe and I find this amusing...

TO THE MOTHAFLUFFIN' STORY!

"Hey, um, Gaurdian? It's Cayde... Uh... We need you back at the Tower... The Traveler's getting all shiny... Please get here. Ikora's all in a tizzy and it's scaring me... Please hurry..." That's all the Gaurdian had gotten from the message that Cayde-6, the Hunter of the Vangaurd. He sounded pretty worried, whatever it was, this sounded like something that the Gaurdian and his Ghost needed to see.

"Just when we thought we could take the day off... Oh well, may as well check up on what is going on." The Gaurdian's Ghost said wistfully. The Guardian nodded. This was the first time the Traveler had done something since its Awakening and destruction of Ghaul. That was a week ago. The Gaurdian was transmatted into his ship, Starling Bolt, and was flown towards the City. There, the Gaurdian and his Ghost saw what Cayde meant. The Traveler was gathering Light and concentrating it on one particular spot. Facing the Tower.

The Gaurdian was then transmatted onto the Tower with the Vangaurd and his fellow Gaurdians. They saw Cayde-6 fussing over a now catatonic Ikora while Zavala simply stared at the Traveler. "Ah, Gaurdian, you're here! Good. Whatever the Traveler is about to do, it seems to be almost done..." Zavala said, taking his eyes off of the Traverler for the first time since all this began. The Gaurdian nodded. Ikora was coming back to her senses now.

"Gaurdian," She said, "the Traveler, it looks like its trying to connect to us! It sent me the image of you, take your hood down and your mask off!" The Gaurdian oblidged, revealing his human face with messy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He stood at five feet and five inches, and appeared no older than thirteen. "Good, now face the Traveler." Ikora directed. Again, the blonde Gaurdian complied.

Now that he was facing the Traveler, a Well of Light appeared before the four Gaurdians. A figure began to take shape within the Well. At first, it appeared more round, and spherical. But after a moment, the shape took on a more human appearance. Then, in a flash, the Well of Light disappeared and standing just where it once was, was a man. Seemingly in his mid-to-late twenties.

He stood about six feet tall, with dark hair and blazing green eyes. Over his shoulders, was a dark grey cloak and in his hands, was a black staff of some unkown material, covered with runes that glowed faintly of a ghostly blue. The Vangaurd, plus the Gaurdian, stared at the newcomer in surprise. This... was not what they were expecting.

A couple more moments passed before the stanger spoke up. "Okay, this is getting weird. Do I talk first? Or do you guys wanna talk first?" The staring continued. "Okay, I felt like we had a moment back there, but you guys ended it. Straight up shot it..." More silence. "Okay, you know what? Let's try this again..." And with that the Well of Light appeared once again and the man dissappeared. Followed by the Well. Only for the Well to reappear and the stranger to come back again. With the Well disappearing. Again.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mack! How do you do?"

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A FAINTING CHIBI IKORA

The man now known as Mack was sitting at a table across from the Vangaurd and the Gaurdian. "Soooo... You guys haven't really answered my question..." Mack said, looking at the four. "What question are you talking about?" Zavala asked the mysterious newcomer. Mack looked at him in mock surprise. "Oh you remember... When I asked all of you how you were doing? You were supposed to say "Fine, how about you?" or something like that. I mean come on! It's only polite." Mack answered. Ikora and Zavala furrowed their brows, clearly showing that they were not amused by the man's joke. Cayde began to chuckle, as well as the Gaurdian. The two felt like they could get along with this guy.

"Enough of this. Why are you here? And what was that you did with the Traveler?" The Vanguard's Warlock, Ikora, demanded. Mack raised an eyebrow. "The Traveler? You mean my house? I was just using the front door. As for why I'm here, I wanted to meet the young man who has done so much for all the innocent lives of this world while I was snoozing." Mack answered.

"Seriously, kid. Good work. I've got a reward for you..." The staff carrying man said to the non-Vangaurd Gaurdian in the room. The Gaurdian raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak Ikora interrupted him. "What are you talking about? Calling the Traveler 'your' house. It is the Source of OUR Light. Who do you think you are?" She demanded angrily, while holding up a ball of electricity. Ready to zap this insolent man.

He looked at her menacing figure. Not in the least worried. "I'm Mack. That's who. And that Light, which you wield, isn't even a fraction of what I can do. Because the Light that comes from the Taveler is just excess Power coming from me." The man explained, and with the snap of his fingers, Ikora's Light was snuffed. She was Lightless again. Cayde, Zavala, and the Gaurdian all readied themselves for a fight. Only to find themselves frozen in place with a glance from the now serious Mack. He turned his gaze back to Ikora and spoke up. "If you promise not to threaten me with my own power, I'll give you your powers back. Got it?"

"I promise!" Cayde-6 said quickly, standing at attention. He did NOT want to piss off somebody who could manhandle someone like Ikora with the snap of his fingers. Mack chuckled. "I like you already, Cayde." Mack then waved his hand over Ikora, ignoring the Exo's stammering question about how Mack knew his name. "There you go. Take it easy, I'm on your guys' side." Mack then got up and, with the aid of his staff, walked over to the Gaurdian. "Good work on taking out all those nasties. Here, for you." And from the depths of his cloak, Mack revealed a sheathed sword. (Think of Aerondight from the Witcher 3, it's one of my favorites.) "This is Crocea Mors, go on. Take it. It's yours." The Gaurdian took the weapon an drew it from its sheathe. Glowing Yellow Runes lit up along the length of the blade as the Gaurdian took in the sight of the weapon. Everyone in the room could feel the Light coming from the sword.

"So much Light..." Ikora breathed as she and the others watched the glow of the runes fade into nothing but the engravings on the sword. "Alright, lad. I know you're itching to test her out, but, a few things first. To start, allow the Light of Crocea Mors to flow into you, and your own light to flow into the Sword." The Gaurdian was hesitant, but did so. To the Vangaurd, they saw him covered in a white light that eventually faded. "Good. Now, for the second thing. I'm sending you on a vacation-slash-mission. I call it that since it's a mission that you can take on your own pace. Deep in space, there is a planet that its locals call Remnant. You are to go there and defeat the Darkness that is there." Mack placed his hand on the blonde teenager's shoulder with a kind smile on his face. "Remember, take your time and have fun. I have a friend there who's expecting you. This is a quest that is going to take some time. Here are the coordinates, I have given them to your Ghost. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go look for a snack in town..." And with that, Mack disappeared.

The Ghost looked to its Gaurdian and the Vangaurd. "Well that was... Odd..." Ikora and Zavala nodded in agreement. Zavala turned from the spot at which Mack formerly was, and was now looking at the youngest Gaurdian in the eyes. Before he could speak, Ikora beat him to it. "Gaurdian, I believe it would be best if you were to follow this... Mack's instructions and go to this 'Remnant'. I and a few other cryptarch's shall search our archives and databases for any information on this new world and of this 'Mack'."

Zavala now took a chance to speak,"Cayde, I need you to round up some of your Hunters and go on a search for Mack, see if you can bring him back over here, if not, keep me updated on the situation with him." Cayde's mechanical face adopted a disappointed look. "Oh, come on! I wanted to go on the super cool new mission!" The Hunter Vangaurd sulked on his way out. Zavala turned back to the young Gaurdian. "I will assemble a fire-team to go with you on your mission."

"No," Ikora denied. Zavala, the Ghost, and the thirteen year old Gaurdian looked at the Warlock in surprise. "Why not?" Asked the Ghost. "Because, we know nothing about the local population, too many Gaurdians may draw unnecessary attention and the native may believe it to be a hostile take over. Wait for Cayde to return with Mack or some information about his whereabouts."

No sooner as she advised that, Cayde-6's voice came to them over a voice-channel. "Found him, he and I are hanging out at that Ramen shop I keep telling you guys about. He say's he'll be happy to talk some more if you guys come over and bring John- er, I mean Jaune with you guys!" All eyes were on the young Gaurdian. His cerulean eyes were glimmering in excitement and joy.

"I HAVE A NAME NOW!"

Zavala, Ikora, and the Ghost (if he could) all facepalmed at their own idiocy. How could they forget something like giving their TOP Gaurdian a freaking name!? It completely went right under their radar! It was common for Gaurdians to gain new names upon their first resurrection when they can't remember anything about their previous lives. It was shame that the now named Jaune, one so innocent and full of life so long ago at such a young age. Only to be brought back as a warrior of the Light. Jaune happily zipped through the halls carrying his new sword, sheathed in its scabbard, in both hands. On his way to see his name-giver. Ikora and Zavala followed as Jaune's Ghost vanished.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI THIRTEEN YEAR OLD JAUNE EXCITEDLY RUNNING THOUGH THE TOWER AND DOWN TO THE REST OF THE CITY AT HIGH SPEEDS

"...So what you're telling us, is that it would be best to send...Jaune... alone..." Cayde said slowly. Mack nodded as he noisily slurped another noodle up. Jaune giggled as he sipped on a soda while he sat between his now TWO most favoritist people in the whole wide world. Not counting his Ghost, of course. Cayde-6 and Mack. Mack spoke up again after taking a swig of his drink. "Yes, sorry I didn't give that much info, I was starving. But yes, Jaune Arc, should be the only one to go into Remnant until the time comes that he should call for back up. I suggest you keep a few of your Gaurdian's, preferrably of Jaune's Clan, at the ready to aide him. Remnant is inhabited by humans, Faunus, and demons known as Grimm. The Faunus look a lot like humans, except that they have animal parts. Normally something simple like a tail or an extra set of animal ears.." Jaune's eyes widened. "Woah... That's so cool... And I get to meet one?"

Mack smiled and patted they blonde boy's head. "That's right, and how do you feel about going to school?" Jaune's eyes began to sparkle at this. He's read about school before and has always wanted to go to one. But, his duties as a Gaurdian left no room in his life for that. He nodded his head rapidly. "Yes please! That would be sooo awesome! I've always wanted to go to school and make friends!"

Cayde looked hurt. "Hey, come on now, what about me? Aren't I your friend?" Jaune turned to Cayde and gave him a tight hug. Mack winced as he heard the sound of Cayde's inner mechanical parts scraping together. "I'm sorry!" Jaune cried. The Exo seemingly pulled through it while patting the blonde on the back. "Okay, it's okay. I forgive you..." He grunted through the pain. Looks like somebody forgot just how strong the little guy was. Jaune released his 'prisoner'. Ikora, Zavala, and Mack chuckled at the Hunter's predicament.

"So when do I leave?" Jaune asked the staff carrying man curiously. Mack looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "How about now? I've boosted the connection between your Ghost and the Tower so you can still talk to us if you need anything. I could teleport you to Remnant and to my friend right now." Jaune's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! You can do that?!" The boy exclaimed. Mack nodded. Jaune began to bounce up and down in his seat. "Yes, please! Remnant sounds so cool!" Mack nodded and instructed Jaune to pack his things and say good-bye. Jaune rushed back to his quarters in the Tower to do as he was told.

After everything was all said and done, Mack stood at his side and placed a hand on the lad's shoulder. "Alright Jaune... Ready?" The boy nodded. "Ready!" And in a flash of light, Jaune Arc disappeared.

AAAANNNNNDDDDD CHAPTER!

Sorry for taking so long guys. A lot has been happening recently. Anyways, here it is, my first chapter in my Destiny and RWBY crossover, "The Light's Champion."

I chose that name because I've bullshit 'created' the Champion class for Jaune. It's basically all three classes combined. And yes, Jaune's a thirteen year old, going on fourteen soon. Why did I do that? Simple, I think it's going to be funny. For me at least.

Jaune's backstory is that he died during the Collapse as a ten year old child. Hundreds of years later, he's revived by his Ghost with no memory of his past life. Jaune, dispite his young age, is set to work on saving everybody from the events of Destiny 1 after proving himself a ridiculously fast learner and skilled Hunter. However, it became apparent that he was able to fully utilize the powers and abilities of Warlocks and Titans as well. Thus, the new class to accomodate his abilities. The entire Vangaurd trained him and he looks up to them as family. His skill set is kind of like this, when compared to other Gaurdians and Vangaurd on a scale of 1 to 10.

(NOTE: This is not their "Level", so much as it is simply a rating of their overall SKILLS. Not Power, or Experience, but Skill. How well do they fit into their roles as their class. Technically, a level 20 Titan could be swamped by a level 1 Titan simply because the new guy is much more strategic or skilled than his senior.)

Weak Gaurdian: 1-3

Medium Gaurdian: 4-6

Strong Gaurdian: 7-9

Legendary Gaurdian: 10

Ikora, Cayde-6, and Zavala are each considered to be ten out of ten in each of their fields.

As for Jaune...

10/10 Hunter

8/10 Titan

9/10 Warlock

Power-wise, Jaune trumps basically every other Gaurdian there is out there. However, if he were to meet say, Ikora, in the Crucible, and go at her using ONLY his Warlock Abilities, chances are she would win. Simply because she's got more skill through experience than him. That, and he's just a kid. He'd probably put up one Hell of a fight. However, Ikora knows the ins and outs of being a Warlock better than Jaune. So, by playing her cards right, she could dominate him through finesse.

As for Jaune's gear, he still wears the same outfit we see in the series, except there's armor on his legs, and he wears a Hunter's mask under his hood as well. He kind of looks like a cross between a Titan and a Hunter in his Armor. So his Warlock abilities are a great surprise for unsuspecting foes.

Jaune's Weapons are Origin Story (the Legendary Auto Rifle) as his Kinetic Weapon, Sunshot (the Exotic Handcannon) as his Solar Energy Weapon, and Crocea Mors as his new Power Weapon. What's Crocea Mors Elemental Damage Type?

ALL OF THEM! Plus unlimited ammo because Mack wanted to give Jaune a seriously sweet weapon. Crocea Mors grows more powerful as Jaune uses it and becomes more powerful himself, while at the same time, the sword feeds Jaune more power as it grows as well. Meaning, as Jaune himself continues to grow, so too, will the power of his sword, which in turn increases his own power and the two will continously grow more powerful together. That way, he'll never need to replace it!

And for those of you who want to know, I'm gonna go with the Useless Gaurdians as Jaune's Clan. Simply because that's the Clan I'm in. 


End file.
